Top Of The Word
by Annabella James
Summary: my shot for season 3. Joel meet a woman is out of his league
1. Chapter 1

_Been waiting on this for a while now_  
_I've been waiting to smile,_  
_Been holding it in for a while_  
_Take you with me if I can_  
_I'm on top of the world_

On Top of the World

* * *

After Joel Goran ended his presentation at the Annual Congress of Orthopedics, he went to the hotel bar for a few drinks and forget about his problems. It had been a month since one of his patients stabbed Alex at heart. Alex survived that terrible day, but was not yet out of danger. She remained in a coma in the hospital since that day and Joel blamed himself what had happened to her, if he is not fallen asleep, Alex would be good

Joel sat at the bar and asked the bartender for a double Scotch

"Bad day?" a voice asked

Joel turned and saw a woman with blond hair combined with red

"More like bad weeks" Joel answered

"I'm sorry" The woman said. "If it's any consolation, your presentation was interesting"

"You were at the conference?" Joel asked

"Yes and no" The woman said laughing

"How is that?" Joel asked curious

"I was bored in my room, so I enter the congress to kill some time". she replied

"And as it was?" Joel said

"All right. But I can not spend so much time sitting around doing nothing and walked out to see if I could find something better to do" The woman told Joel smiling

"And you find it?" Joel asked, smiling also

"You tell me" She said taking a bit of his drink

All Joel did was smile at woman and laugh

* * *

The next morning, Joel awoke up when a ray of sunlight reflected in her face. To this, he stretched his arm and found nothing. He sat up in bed and realized he was alone in the hotel room. He got up from the bed, put his pants and went to the bathroom and found a note attached to the mirror that said

_Thanks for last night _

_I hope I have helped you forget the bad weeks. _

_You can order breakfast if you want, it is already paid_

_xo SH_

Joel grabbed the note and put in his pants, and it was there he saw the time and realized it was late for work

* * *

Dawn Bell was walking through the halls of the hospital, talking on the phone

"No, I said the second floor, not the third" Dawn said frustrated with the person with she spoke

"You know what? Come to the coffee stand"

"Okay, I will wait you there"

Dawn went to the coffee stand and came across Joel wearing a suit and tie. And she told

"You're late and apparently wearing the same clothes from yesterday"

Joel heard Dawn's voice, he turned to her and said with a smile

"Nothing escapes from you?"

"For something I'm the boss" Dawn replied smiling.

At that time Dawn saw the person who was talking to her on the phone and said

"Finally, there you are! Remember me next time draw you a map"

Joel turned to see who Dawn was talking to, and with his luck, he collided with the person and spilled coffee on his shirt

Joel raised his gaze to apologize and when seeing the person and said

"Girl from the bar?"

The girl from the bar, was surprised and ask

"Man of the presentation?"

Dawn curious from the exchange, wonder

"You two know each other?"

Joel said at the same time as the girl in the bar

"Yes". Joel said

"No". The girl told

They both looked at their faces, and said again

"No". Joel said

"Yes". The girl told

"Okayyyyy". Dawn said puzzled. And she approached the girl and said hugging her

"Good to see you Sam, is been a long time"

"Sam?" Joel asked. Hearing the name of the girl for the first time

"Samantha". Sam replied smiling at him

"Samantha is an old friend and she is visiting". Dawn replied. "Joel is one of our doctors" Dawn commented to Sam

"Great" Sam said smiling

"All right. Sam let's go to my office to talk. Bye Joel". Dawn said as she went with Sam

"See you". Joel replied, thinking that his day had just got interesting

* * *

Charlie Harris, was in a nursing station, filling up a medic chart, when he heard a voice that said

"Doctor C. you keep playing with the old bone?"

Charlie turned and looked at Samantha with surprised face

"S? What you're doing here?" He asked while giving Samantha a hug

"What? I can not visit my favorite orthopedic surgeon". Sam replied laughing

"Samantha, I have not seen you for over 3 years". Charlie said. "What are you doing here?". Charlie asked

"Dawn called me". Sam just answer

"Okay. Let me understand this. I was in a coma for several months and you did not come, but, but Dawn calls you and buff you show up". Charlie said as they walked through the halls

"Hey, not be like that, you know why I could not come to visit when you were in coma" Sam said

"But Dawn calls and you come flying". Charlie commented to Sam

Sam stopped walking and grabbed her hand and said to Charlie

"Dawn told me what happened to Alex, and I knew you should be not alone right now, so I take the first plane and here I am". Sam said

Charlie stared at Sam and said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it"

"And what happened to your shirt?" Charlie asked. While they walk again

"Oh. A stupid accident in the coffee stand. Nothing more". Sam replied. "When I arrive at the hotel, I'm sending then to the dry cleaner". Sam commented as they entered the doctors lounge

"You stayed in a hotel?" Charlie asked.

"Yup". Sam answered

"Stay with me". Charlie said as he sat on the couch

"Really?" Sam asked as she sat next to Charlie

"Sure, I have an empty room, waiting for you". Charlie said smiling

"Thanks C." Sam answered

"You welcome S". Charlie said

At that time Joel left the bathroom wearing his uniform and saw that Charlie was in the room and he greeted him

"Good morning, Charlie"

Charlie saw Joel and said

"Good morning, Joel, this is Samantha". Charlie commented while pointing at Sam. "My cousin"

Joel watched Sam on the couch and greet her again

"Hello"

"Hi" Sam responded by raising his hand

And Joel realized, SH equal to Samantha Harris. Yes Joel's day would be interesting

* * *

I hope that history has caught his eye, I always wanted Daniel Gillies and Bethany Joy Lenz work together, so this is my cure.


	2. Chapter 2

"In which hotel you are staying?" Charlie asked Sam

"The Radisson Plaza". Sam replied

"That is the one that is at the center?" Charlie wondered

But it was Joel who answered him without realizing

"In Queens Quay".

"And as you know?" Charlie asked the fellow Doctor.

Joel realizing his mistake, shrugged his shoulders and replied

"There was the conference of orthopedics"

"Right". Charlie said

At that moment Charlie's phone vibrated, announcing that he had a consultation in emergency. Seeing this he said to his cousin

"We meet for lunch?"

"Sure, right now I'm going to the office of Dawn". Sam replied as he got up from the couch.

"Okay. See you later". Charlie said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek to his cousin and left the doctors lounge

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Joel clear his throat and said

"So, you're Charlie cousin".

"And you Joel, Alex's ex-boyfriend". Sam said

"How you know that?" Joel asked shocked

"Dawn". Sam replied smiling

"Right". Joel said. "Look this is going do be..". But Joel could not finish talking because his cell phone rang

"Consultation?". Sam asked

"Yes, I have to go". He said as he walked towards the door. "We can talk later?"

"Sure". Sam replied

"Okay. See you". Joel said and left

* * *

Dawn was in his office, going over some reports on his computer, when Sam came in and sat in the chair opposite his desk and said

"I'm bored"

"You found Charlie?" Dawn asked

"Yes, but he was called for a consultation, so we're going to eat later". Sam said

"And you already went to visit Alex?" Dawn asked

"Nope". Sam replied as she got comfortable in the chair

"And why not?" Dawn said

"Because I do not know what to say". Sam said. "Hi Alex, how are you? Too bad about the knife in your heart, you want pizza?" Sam said sarcastically

"You do not have to say anything, just be there". Dawn said

"You know I do not go well with people in a coma, and she also knew I was team Dawn and it was very uncomfortable". Sam said

"Samantha". Dawn said

"What? You know I came here because of Charlie not her". Sam said. "And besides you told me she and Charlie were over"

"It's complicated". Dawn said

"Sure it is". Sam laughed

"Changing the subject, can you tell me what happened with you and Joel?" Dawn asked curious

"He spilled coffee on my blouse". Sam said

"You know that is not what I talking about. When you guys see each other this morning, you were shocked, and I like to why?" Dawn said

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anything to Charlie". Sam said

"I promise". Dawn said as she leaned over the desk to hear Sam better

"Joel gave an exposition of orthopedics yesterday at the hotel that I'm staying". Sam said

"And?" Dawn asked

"I met him at the bar, we had a few drinks and at the end of the night we were in my room". Sam said

"Having sex?" Dawn said

"No Dawn, we were watching Top Chef on TV, of course having sex". Sam responded

Dawn whistled and said with a laugh

"If Charlie finds out"

"Charlie is not going to find out. I did not know his name until this morning. It was a one-night thing". Sam said

"You and Joel. It makes me laugh". Dawn said with a chuckle

"Shut up". Sam said as she rose from the chair and left the office

* * *

Joel was buying a sandwich in the cafeteria when he saw Sam at a table alone and he walked over

"Hello". Joel said

"Hi". Sam said with a smile

"Are you waiting for Charlie?" Joel asked

"Yes, we go to have lunch together". Sam said

"Good, I can sit for a moment?" Joel said

"Sure, sit down". Sam said

"About last night, I want to say". Joel said

"Don't worry about it Joel. We are both adults and we had a good time together and that's it". Sam told Joel

"A good time?" Joel asked, raising his eyebrows

"Yeah a good time". Sam replied while drinking his ice tea

"Only a good time?" Joe asked again offended

"How would you say?" Sam asked

"At least great". Joel answered

"Okay. It was great then". Sam said

"You know what?, let's do it again". Joel suggested

"Joel, I'm Charlie cousin". Sam said smiling

"And?" Joel asked

"Look, last night was a one-time thing". Sam said

"Is that just, I'm never just good". Joel said

"Well. There's a first time for everything". Sam said with a laugh

"But that's not good". Joel groaned

"You got that right". Sam said with a chuckle

"In what Joel's right?" Charlie asked as he approached the table

"That was totally his fault when he spill coffee on my blouse". Sam replied to Charlie

"So you were the stupid accident this morning?" Charlie asked Joel

"So it seems". Joel replied. "I'd better go". Joel said getting up

"Why not you eat with us?" Sam asked. "There is no problem with that, right Charlie?"

Charlie looked at his cousin and then at Joel and said

"No problem". As he sat and gave Sam a tray of food

"Ok". Joel said and sat back in silence

"How is Morgan?" Charlie asked his cousin

"She and I broke up a month ago". Sam responded

"She?" Joel asked curiously. "You're a lesbian?"

"I'm human". Sam replied

"Yes, human and easy". Charlie said with a chuckle

"Hey, just because I like to share does not make me easy". Sam answered

"Yes, you like share too much". Charlie said as he ate his salad

Sam say anything to her cousin, she just throw a chip to him to his chest and laughed

Joel observe the interaction between the cousins and saw Charlie laughing since Alex was in a coma

"How long you going to stay?" Charlie asked his cousin

"Two weeks, but if it is for Dawn, I would stay forever". Sam said

"She offered you a job?" Charlie said

"Yeahhh. With good benefits and everything". Sam said

"You're a doctor?" Joel asked

"Yes, I am a pediatrician". Sam said."That is why I say to Charlie C. When we used to work in the same hospital, people always confuse us all the time, Doctor Harris they simply said without specifying". Sam commented laughing

"You work here in Toronto?" Joel asked curiously

"No, I work in England, although I must say that I'm a little tired of accents". Sam said

With that comment Charlie laughed and Sam realized to who she told that

"No offense of course". Sam said. "Your accent is sweet"

"Thank you?" Joel said

"Well if you are already tired of mates and blodyhells". Charlie said, imitating a bad British accent. "Why not come home?"

"I like the weather?" Sam said. "And I still have not lost hope that someday Prince Harry will know me and we will fall in love"

"Haha. Keep dreaming". Charlie said. "Come home"

"There is nothing good for me here". Sam responded

This time it was Joel who told Sam

"Maybe there is something great and you have not given him an opportunity to prove it"

Sam had to cover her mouth with her hand of the laughter

Charlie saw the reaction of her cousin and asked

"I missed something?"

"Nothing". Sam replied, "Perhaps you are right and I have to give another chance to Toronto"

"Yes you have to". Joel replied smiling.

Charlie saw Joel smiled at her cousin and wondered what hell was going on


End file.
